kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition
is the fifteenth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and is the debut of Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon. Synopsis The Kyoryugers must stop Dogold before he steals a robotic's lab's newest invention, the Robot G-BO, to become the new permanent host for his body. Plot Arriving at the Future Technology Institute for an odd job in organizing old records, Nobuharu meets his old friend Hiroshi Nakazato who is working on the G-BO robot. Nearby, Dogold is confronted by Kyoryu Gold before being forced to run off as the Cambrima he is possessing has reached its limit. With Utsusemimaru helping him as the others are told to stand back to keep Yuko in the dark about his status as a Kyoryuger, Nobuharu learns about G-BO from Nakazato who looks down on him upon realizing he gave up his global trade career for a pitiful job. In turn, Nakazato's rage over being surrounded by idiots causes the G-BO to activate as it tries to kill Nobuharu with Dogold encouraging Nakazato's rage. The Kyoryugers gathered to deal with the released Cambrima as Luckyuro takes G-BO back into the institute. With Kyoryu Red using the Archenolon Zyudenchi to try to slow things down, Nobuharu arrives too late to stop G-BO's final upgrade as Dogold reveals he has gave Nakazato the emotion responding chip so he can convert G-BO into his new body. After being reminded by Nobuharu of the promise that he made to help people regardless of their jobs, Nakazato shuts down G-BO with Dogold being forced to enter one of the Cambrima once more. Transforming to join his teammates as they take out the Zorima, Kyoryu Blue battles Dogold before defeating the Cabrima with Kyoryu Gold's help. With Kyoryuzin Macho ineffective against the Cabrima, Pteraiden-Oh provides aid by combining with Ankydon to become Pteraiden-Oh Ankydon to disarm the monsters so Kyoryuzin can finish the Cambrima off. Though Chaos assures Dogold he can provide an endless amount of Cambrima, Dogold sees that a body like Utsusemimaru's is the only way to ever truly calm down. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , * : *Researcher: *Commander: *Patient: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Archenolon, Gabutyra (Battle Mode), Ankydon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon (Battle Mode) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *This episode's title contains Dogold's catchphrase. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Brave 13: Jakkireen! I'll Protect Your Heart, Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base, Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition and Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 4, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 4.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover See Also (Zord and ending fight Footage) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢はらただしいぜッ！ドゴルドのやぼう｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢はらただしいぜッ！ドゴルドのやぼう｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo